


How Many Ways

by usedtothislove



Category: Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes - Fandom, Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawmila, Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - Fandom, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Shawnmila - Fandom
Genre: 5 years, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, IKWYDLS, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Love, Love Confessions, Not A Secret, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shawmila - Freeform, Shawnmila, Song: All These Years (Camila Cabello), Song: Señorita (Shawn Mendes), Song: When You're Ready (Shawn Mendes), Song: Why (Shawn Mendes), Soulmates, True Love, Unrequited Love, Waiting, real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtothislove/pseuds/usedtothislove
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and short stories about Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello (Shawmila). This story is also posted on Wattpad.I am trying to post at least weekly if not more often.Feel free to follow me on Twitter and IG: fanficwriter85If you have ideas of requests for stories you can email me at usedtothislove@gmail.com
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. I'm Ready

*ding*

He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. He stood frozen in place, staring at the message from her, unwilling to even blink, for fear he was daydreaming, and it would disappear as quickly as it appeared in front of him.

After what felt like hours, he gasped a breath in, hands slightly shaking, still unwilling to take his eyes away from the message screen on his phone.

That's exactly how Andrew found him when he entered Shawn's dressing room. Standing frozen, in the middle of the room, staring at his phone.

"Hey.... Bud... you okay?" Andrew asked. Giving the tall singer a questioning look.

"I... um... I... don't know" he managed to choke out. "She... she... um... responded," he said in one breath, almost unwilling to believe what was happening.

"Respon-... ohhhh... responded to the song... what did she say?" Andrew asked, hoping the kids' heart didn't just get broken. He would never admit it, but these two drove him a little more than crazy with their back and forth.

Shawn managed to move his legs, walked over to Andrew and showed him his phone.

Andrew read the two little words; eyes wide "Holy shit" he said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Is she still here? I need to find her..." Shawn suddenly getting his basic functions back, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"I think she left already, probably back to her place... come on, I'll drop you off" Andrew pushed him out the door and they both made a beeline for the back of the venue where his car was parked.

"I don't even know what I am going to say to her..." Shawn said head in his hands and the car moved through the city.

"Dude, you two have been in love with each other since day one, way back on the Austin Mahone tour, I don't care what either of you says. Everyone could see it." Andrew said, glancing over at the brown-haired boy as he battled with his emotions. "I honestly don't think you have to say anything to her, you wrote an entire album for her, that says all you need to say"

Shawn let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Of course, all of this was happening now. They were about to film the music video to go with their second collab.

She had come to his show; he didn't even know she was there until halfway through when Teddy told him. She had heard his entire album, had even seen him perform before, but he had never performed that song, live, in front of her before.

The car came to a stop, and Shawn looked out the window, her condo sat before them.

"Well," Andrew said, patting the singer on the shoulder "Good luck, I better not hear from you for at least 24 hours" giving Shawn a sheepish look.

"Thanks, man..." he managed to choke out and he got out of the car, standing on the curb, he watched his manager's car drive away. Taking long strides, he stood on her porch, pushing the doorbell before he lost his nerve, and he waited...


	2. I'm Ready. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

He was truly incredible.

His show was spectacular, he was amazing with his fans and of course, he sounded perfect. This was her first time seeing his new show live, and it was an experience she would never forget. Hearing all his songs live, was a completely different experience then all the times she heard them before. There was an entirely different energy about them. And the fans, they ate us every single minute of it.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she focused her eyes on the stage. He was sitting in front of that beautiful piano, playing random notes. He had spotted her in the crowd two songs ago and gave her that smile that made her knees go weak and her blood pressure skyrocket. She had tried to sneak into the show without him knowing, wanting to be just another fan tonight. But of course, she was seen, and some of his people quickly let him know that she was there.

"This next song, it's uh... it's very real for me. It's about loving someone so much that you will wait forever for them, to be ready for you.... Sing along if you know the words"

Oh, how she loved this song. Her body taking over, she swayed back and forth to the song, as she let the words and his voice wash over her.

"Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin', yeah''

He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her and the world stopped.

She could no longer hear the crowd singing along, she could no longer see the stage lights. All she saw and heard was him, singing a song that was very much about her. She was memorized, utterly entranced by his voice and the feeling that he was singing, just to her. Warmth flooded her body, butterflies danced inside her chest, and a small smile made its way across her face, as the meaning of the words, finally became clear to her.

Her brain finally kicked back in, and she was transported back to that venue with all those people. All those people, his fans, were singing along to this song, that he wrote, for her. He wrote a song for her. Not just any song, but a song that was about how much he loved her and was willing to wait until she was ready to be with him.

"And if I have to, I'll wait forever  
Say the word and I'll change my plans  
Yeah, you know that we fit together  
I know your heart like the back of my hand

So baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin''

She felt the lump in her throat grow, and the sting of tears forming in her chocolate eyes. She couldn't tear her attention away from him, the smile returning to her lips. She finally understood what this feeling was, this feeling that she felt every time someone spoke his name, every time she felt him enter a room before she even laid eyes on him. She knew this feeling meant she was head over heels, in love with him... and had been for a very long time.

"Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin', I'm waitin'"

He finished the song, glanced over to her direction once more, a flirty smile on his face. Breaking the spell, she felt someone tap her shoe, looking down she saw Andrew.

"Hey! Can you come backstage for just a second, he wants to say hi"

She knew she couldn't speak yet, simply nodding her head, she climbed down from her seat and followed him, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. They made it backstage as he finished the last song, the whole world disappearing again, and she watches him run towards her.

"Mila!" and he scooped her up into a deep hug, spinning them once around. She felt her feet hit the ground, pulling slightly away from him, she kept her arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming tonight?" he asked, his cheeks red and sweat streaking down the side of his face.

She took a steadying breath in "I wanted to surprise you, but also experience all of this, like the true fan that I am" she stated. Leaning up towards him, she pulled his head closer to her, so her lips were next to his ear. "You are absolutely incredible"

He leaned back, beaming at her, gave her a sound kiss on her cheek and ran back on stage.

She didn't wait for him after the show. She needed time to re-center herself, especially after hearing songs like "Why" and "If I Can't Have You" with a new-found knowledge of his feelings. She leaned her head against the window of the car, as her driver navigated the city streets en route to her condo.

She thought back briefly to a couple of months ago when they were recording their latest collab and the tension that had built up. She thought it was just because it as a sexy love song, but then the same tension, the same intense feelings returned, the minute they started rehearsing for the music video.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she pulled her phone out of her purse, clicked the messaging app and clicked his name. She watched the cursor blink a couple of times, as she thought of exactly it was, she wanted to say.

The car came to a stop at her house, she typed two simple words. Grabbed her things, quickly exiting the car thanking the driver, she trotted up to her house. Unlocking her door, she looked down at her phone and the unsent text. And before she could talk herself out of it, she pressed send.


	3. I'm Ready, Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of "I'm Ready"

All she could do was sit on her living room floor in the dark, clutching her phone and trying not to pass out. She didn't know if she was excited, sick to her stomach or terrified. She hadn't dreamt it right? The way he sang that song as if she was the only one there, the only one watching the magic that was Shawn Mendes.

She thought back to dance rehearsal with him, and the feeling of his fingers ghosting up the side of her body, his body heat radiating from him to consume her whole. They had always danced on the line of flirtatious behavior whenever they were around each other, but something had changed between them. She wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, she just knew it was different, it was intense, and it was going to take over her body and soul.

The sound of her doorbell chiming brought her thoughts back to the present. Her stomach flipping over as she rose from her sitting position on the floor of her living room. She carefully walked to her front door, without even looking out of the window or through the peephole she knew who was on the other side. Bringing a shaky hand up to the door handle, she took a deep breath in, trying to steady her nerves.

Opening the door, her breath caught. There he was. Her eyes traveled from his boot covered feet, up to his legs to his hip, and admired the way his jeans clung to them. Moving up his stomach, chest and finally locking her eyes with his. They stood there, staring at each other, neither of them willing to break first. The air was thick around them, they both struggled to breathe. Her body started to tingle, every nerve in her body brought to life by his close proximity.

She clenched her hands into fists, trying to stop the shaking, at that moment his eyes dropped to her lips, she sucked in a breath. Before she knew what was happening, he surged forward, ducking down to scoop her up, her arms locking around his neck and her legs around his hips. He pushed her up against the nearest wall, kicking the door closed as he went. Her fingers gripping his hair, his gaze burning her skin as he brought his face deliciously close to hers. When she tried to say his name, it only came out as a whisper and then his lips were crashing against hers.

She moaned into him and immediately took the kiss deeper. They were all that they wanted, all that they craved. Their tongues exploring each other, her hands moving from the back of his head, to run over his shoulders, and down his chest. She could feel the muscles under his shirt tense at her touch. They broke apart only when the need for air overpowered their need for each other. Resting their foreheads against each other, they didn't speak, didn't move, simply breathed each other in.

He ever so slowly placed her back down on the ground, her hands slipping down his shoulders to rest on his chest. His hands settled at her hips, neither of them willing to fully disentangle from the other. He looked down at her, her thick lashes sweeping up and those beautiful chocolate eyes held his gaze.

"Hi..." he said to her, a small smile crossing his lips. His voice causing sensations to catch fire all over her body.

She smiled back, unable to contain the pure love that poured from every part of her. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself into his chest, his arms circling around her. She closed her eyes, letting the scent of him overtake her. She then moved her head, so her chin was resting on his chest, so she could look at his eyes once again.

"You waited?" she asked simply, watching the corner of his mouth twitch with a small smile. He looked at her, running his hand up her back to tangle in her thick hair.

"Of course, I did, I didn't have a choice" he stated, smiling and twisting a strand of her hair around a finger.

She pulled back slightly, so she could get a better look at him, her hands running down his chest to play with the hem of his shirt. "you didn't have a choice?" she questioned.

He gave her a sweet smile, brought his hands up to cup her face and locked his eyes with hers.

"Darling, there was no choice for me. You walked into my life back in 2014 and that was it, I was done looking, at 16 years old I found my person. And I was willing to wait because you are worth waiting for and I will continue to wait for you if I have too because honestly, I don't want anyone else. It's always been you, Camila, it was you yesterday, it was you today and it will be you tomorrow. For the rest of my life, it will be you..." he took a deep breath "I love you" his voice cracking as he pushed the last three words out, looking away from her. Suddenly becoming terrified of her reaction to his sudden confession. His hands dropping down to his sides.

She stood frozen in her place, unable to move, unable to breathe. Tears running down her face. If she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up. He was finally saying the things to her; that she had been fantasizing about for five years. Her eyes searched his face, looking for any sign that he was making it up or that it was an elaborate prank. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, he brought his eyes back up and locked his gaze with hers once more. She saw it then, the pure unfiltered love shining in his eyes as he looked at her. She smiled back, unable to contain herself anymore. Unwilling to hold anything else back.

She leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him once again. She brought her face up to his, the look of pure unadulterated love plastered on her face. She smashed her lips against his, eagerly drinking him in. Moving her hands to twist into his beautiful curly hair.

He stumbled backward until he felt the couch against his legs, dropping down and bringing her with him. Now she was sitting on him, legs on each side of his hips, fingers still twisted in his hair. She felt incredible; she felt a million times better then he had dreamt about. He just hoped he wasn't dreaming now. She felt her pull away from him slightly, in order to breath. Both of them gasping. Her eyes fluttering, a slow sexy smile crossing her now well-kissed mouth. She ran one of her hands down the side of his face as if she was memorizing ever details.

"I am hopelessly in love with you" she stated simply, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I don't know when it started, but I never want it to end." She gave him another lingering kiss, before standing up, lacing her fingers with his she tugged at him to stand up, giving him a knowing look. She led to her room.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is... please let me know what you think and I hope you will continue to read this book as I add more stories about these two. <3


	4. Kiss Him or Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "If I can't Have You"

"Dude, you're nuts, you know that right?" Shawn questioned the older singer. His eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he looked at his friend and mentor in almost disbelief.

"Come on man, what could be so bad about it? It would be a perfect way to A break out your new single and B FINALLY admit to her, what every. Single. Other. Person with eyes knows about you two" John said to the young Canadian.

"What could be bad about it? Oh my god! Well, she hates parading these kinds of private things out in the public eye!" he practically shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Okay listen, she is either going to kill you or kiss you, it's one of the two, besides, it's not like this is SUPER public, it's just a showcase for the label," John said, his eyes wide as he tried to convince the younger, lovesick kid. He had watched these two for years now, had heard the album Shawn had written, recorded and released that was essentially a love letter for the young Cuban beauty. Christ, even she has written and recorded songs for him!

"One more thing Shawn," John said to him, "You said she doesn't like taking these types of things public, well BOTH of you have released albums that basically are love letters to each other, so I don't think that argument is going to stick" and with that, the older singer turned and walked out of Shawn's dressing room.

"Fuck!" Shawn swore, running a hand through his thick curls, picking up his guitar before heading out and to the stage. This could possibly the worst decision of his life.

\----

He stood on the small stage at the mic, looking out at the gathering of music execs and other artists. His eyes sweeping over them to finally rest in her. She was there, sitting in the front row, in a sinfully tight white dress. It fit her every curve, was sleeveless and stopped about mid-thigh. Her hair was left long and flowing, framing her beautiful face. He locked his gaze with hers, a small smile crossing her red full lips. He gave a sideways grin, the one he knew she couldn't resist and brought his attention back to the task at hand.

She was either going to kill him or kiss him, which is what he kept saying to himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat and began.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Shawn Mendes"

The crowd cheered and clapped, Camila, whistling at him, a big bright smile plastered on her face.

"I'm going to play you a brand-new song, that wasn't on the album, but I am going to be releasing it in about two weeks, so you all get to hear it first" he grinned into the microphone. He looked at her, eyes shining and gave her a wink.

"This is If I Can't Have You"

The band started playing, tapping his foot in time. He found her eyes once more and dove headfirst into the deep chocolate pools. He swung his guitar around to rest against his back.

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm in Toronto and I got this view  
But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah  
It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed  
Spending all my nights reading texts from you

Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you

His smile reached up to his eyes, watching the crowd dance to the song, to his song that he wrote for her. Bringing the guitar around the front for this next part, he swept his eyes back to the front row to watch her hips moving, her arms risen in the air as she mouthed the words. The only person here beside him that knew them.

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

I'm so sorry that my timing's off  
But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk  
Is it wrong for me to not want half?  
I want all of you, all the strings attached

Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance  
I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing  
You know that I hate to admit it  
But everything means nothin' if I can't have you

Strumming his guitar and pouring every ounce of passion he had into the song. His stomach started doing flips as he thought about what he was going to do next. But he looked at her again, and that's all the courage he needed. Her beautiful full lips singing the words, her body moving in time. He better not ruin it all.

As he started the last parts of the song, he swung the guitar back around, picking the mic up off the stand and smiling at her. She smiled back, their eyes locking together. Moving towards her, never breaking eye contact.

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?  
I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

He moved down the steps of the small stage.

She had stopped dancing, still mouthing the words to the song, watching him come closer to her, under hooded eyelids.

He stopped on the last step. He only saw her, the rest of the crowd, even the band had disappeared.

I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
Everything means nothing  
Everything means nothing, babe  
I'm trying to move on  
Forget you, but I hold on  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you, no

He took a big breath, and as he started the last part of the song, he walked forward. A sly sexy smile crossing his mouth.

I can't write one song that's not about you  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you  
Is it too late to tell you that  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you?

He stopped just in front of her, keeping the mic in one hand, his eyes searching her face.

Her eyes got wide, what was he doing? Her breath caught, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, only a handful of inches separating them.

I can't write one song that's not about you – touching his finger to her nose  
Can't drink without thinkin' about you – running the same finger down to her lips  
Is it too late to tell you that – tracing a line to her cheek  
Everything means nothing if I can't have you – and with the last beautiful note leaving his throat, he let his hands drop down to his sides. The world completely stopped for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. The tension between them so thick, they could barely breathe.

They were so caught up in their own moment, they didn't hear the crowd applauding, cheering and whistling for him. He didn't feel the many shoulder slaps from various different music execs. She wasn't aware of the people staring at her, watching her reaction to him.

He took in a breath, keeping his smile in place, he squeezed her hand, breaking the spell between them. He started to turn, to return backstage.

She looked down at the hand he had just squeezed. It tingled from his touch, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her chest squeeze tight. Panicking slightly, she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her. He turned around to face her, her hand traveling from his hand, up his arm to hook around his neck, her other hand finding its way up so her fingers were linked, and her body pressed against his. She felt his arms automatically going around her. She pulled at his neck, so he leaned down towards her. She pushed up on her tiptoes.

Bringing her mouth up to his ear, her breath hot against the side of his face, causing goosebumps to erupt across his neck and a shiver to run down his spine.

"You've always had me..." the words floating out of her mouth. She pulled back slightly, so she could look at him again. A look of sheer joy on his face, she gave him a coy smile, before she smashed her lips against his. Twisting her fingers in his hair, his arms squeezing her waist and lifting her up.

He took the kiss deeper, relishing in the feel of her wrapped around him. They both forgot where they were, they only needed each other.

Finally breaking apart, when air became necessary, he set her back down, lacing his fingers with hers. Not breaking eye contact, he tugged her towards the stairs, as they made their way to his dressing room.

Not too far away, John Mayer watched the interaction between the two young singers. Smiling to himself, he was really glad she didn't kill him!


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just need the person you love.

She lay on the couch in his bus, wearing one of his hoodies, her head resting on a pillow. He sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch she was on. Their heads right next to each other. He strummed aimlessly on his guitar.

She had finally settled after she had shown up unexpectedly at the venue he was playing at. Her beautiful face contorted in pain and dried tear stains running down her cheeks. She had come bursting through the bus doors as he was changing his shirt. He had honestly thought it was Connor, but he had turned around abruptly when he heard her say his name.

She stood there, looking broken and defeated, and he didn't say a word. He simply opened his arms and she crashed into him. Her arms turning into a vise grip around him, and a new wave of sobs shaking her tiny body. They stood like that for a long time, he just let her cry, rubbing gently from the top of her head and down her back, in an attempt to soothe her. He finally felt her crying cease and her hot breath against the thin material of his shirt. He brushed her hair away from her face, moving a finger to her chin, he tilted her face up so he could finally look at her.

There was so much sadness in those beautiful eyes, and it broke him completely in half to see her this way. "Hey..." he whispered to her, giving her a small smile.

"Hi..." she responded, her voice sounding small. She kept her eyes on his. He reached over and moved a stray strand of hair away from her face, his fingertips grazing her cheek.

"You wanna take a shower and then tell me about it?" he asked. She gave him a sad smile and simply nodded her head. He reached around and untangled her arms from him but kept her hands in his. Walking her over to the small bus bathroom.

"Go ahead, I will find you something to change into, I'll leave it outside the door," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Shawn..." she said his name weakly, "you will be here when I get out?" the look on her face crushed him. She looked like she was truly scared he would disappear.

He walked over to her, kissed her on the top of her head, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Babe, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him, pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

After placing a hoodie and some gym shorts by the bathroom door for her, he grabbed a bottle of water for each of them and found a banana for her. She couldn't resist them, no matter how she was feeling. He heard her coming out of the bathroom then, his eyes met hers and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him once more. He smiled down at her, reached over to grab the banana from the countertop, presenting it in front of her. She chuckled and took it from him, moving away to sit on the small couch.

He watched her sit down, she looked good in his clothes. Her long dark hair, wet and cascading down her back. He sat on the other end of the couch, resting his arm along the back of it. Watching her.

Finishing her banana, she crawled over to him and rested her head on his lap, he moved her hair away from her face and she took his hand to lace her fingers with his. No matter what he always made her feel safe, his presence was calming and just being near him now made her feel almost normal again. She sighed deeply, turned so she was lying on her back and could look up at him, keeping their hand intertwined.

"He broke up with me..." she said with a shaky breath. A fresh wave of heartbreak crashing over her, new tears streaking down her face. Before she knew it, Shawn had his arms around her, picking her up to hold her against his chest. Her head tucked into his neck, her arms circling around chest, she cried her heart out.

He didn't try to stop her, he just let her get it all out. He held her and rocked her and murmured sweet things to her. She let every painful thing escape her as she cried into his chest, squeezing her arms to hug him closer to her. His heart broke too but then filled with rage. He never liked that guy, to begin with, but he pretended, for her. Because he seemed to make her happy, so he did what any best friend would do, and supported her. And now here he was, holding a very broken Camila as she cried her broken heart away.

He felt her finally calm down, and he kissed her head. Pulling her away from him, so he could take a good look at what kind of shape she was in. His eyes searched her face, taking in every piece of it. Memorizing it. As if he hadn't already.

"Mila, I don't think you have any more tears left in your body to cry out..." smiling at her.

She gave him a weak smile back, before rubbing her hands over her face and moving to sit next to him. He reached across to the chair and grabbed a pillow, placing it down he patted it to indicate she should lay there. For once she didn't argue or tease, she did what he asked.

He stood up, grabbed the water bottles, handing her one. She looked up and smiled. This time it was a true Camila smile, the kind that took his breath away, the kind that made his heart skip a beat and made him question whether she was real or not.

"Shawn?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him. He tilted his head slightly in response. "Will you play something on your guitar?"

He smiled at her "of course I will, does the lady have any requests?"

She turned on her side to face him, as he sat down on the floor, his back against the couch, and their head a mere inches apart. "No, I just want to hear your voice."

He started to strum, nothing in particular at first. She felt one of her hands come up to rest on a shoulder. He smiled sweetly to her; he turned his head ever so slightly so he could look at her. The next couple of notes coming from the guitar... and he started to sing.

You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

She closed her eyes briefly as his beautiful voice washed over her. She flipped over, so she was lying on her stomach and inched closer to him, so she could rest her chin on his shoulder and watch as he continued to play.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken

Goosebumps erupted over her skin as she listened to the words. It was a song she knew very well, she, like most kids, had grown up singing it. But tonight, right now, in this place with him. It felt different.

His body was on fire, he could feel her hot breath against his neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder, so she could watch him play. Some of her hair falling forward and draping down his arm. She smelled like his body wash, and her own delicious scent. It was intoxicating.

You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away

She pushed herself up just enough, that her face was hovering over his shoulder and neck. She could see the vein bulging and goosebumps form as her breath hit his skin. She dropped down and placed a sweet kiss to the curve of his neck.

So please don't take my sunshine away

He finished the song, set his guitar down and turned around to face her. The skin where her lips just were, was on fire. His entire body filling with heat. He reached out, and cupped her face, looking deep into her dark eyes. She ran a hand through his hair, twirling one of the strands around her fingers.

He drew her towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her full lips. Drawing back to look at her again, he smiled "I love you Camila" he said just above a whisper. Running a hand down her face. Her eyes were closed, and a sweet, beautiful smile bloomed across her face.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't resist anymore. She was done trying to hide it. She surged forward, arms going around his neck, legs around his hips, so she was sitting in his lap, her body pressed up against his. She placed her forehead gently against his, and just breathed him in. This was all she needed, just him. He made all her pain go away. "I love you, so much," she said in a breathy whisper. Before he could react, she sealed her lips with his, this time the kiss was not gentle. This kiss was filled with need and want and every word and emotion you could use to describe love.

They broke apart when air became more important than their desire to devour each other. Shawn untangled her from him and stood up, grabbing her hand he pulled her up with him. He smiled down at her, took her hand and led her to the bed at the back of the bus. He knew it was too soon to start, whatever this was between them. But they could still be together. He pulled the blankets down and helped her get into the bed, he walked to the other side, removed his shirt and climbed in behind her. She moved her body towards him and turned so she was facing him. Their arms going around each other, to keep the other one close, their legs tangling themselves together. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before the day's events took them both off to sleep.

And that is how Andrew and Sinu found them the next morning. As they should have been all long, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: literally this story haunted me for three days straight. I hope you all like it.


	6. Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She always was Latin Sass.

The first thing he did when he got out of the car, was search for her. They had arrived at the awards show separately, because of his later arrival due to the tour. It had been almost three weeks since they had seen each other face to face. His body practically hummed with anticipation to just touch her. Walking past the throws of screaming fans, he made it to the press line.

He posed for some pictures, quietly scanning the hordes of people, looking for the small brunette. Smiling to himself as he wasn't able to locate her, he walked up to the first interviewer.

"And here we are with Shawn Mendes... Hi Shawn, how do you feel about all the nominations..." the young entertainment reporter asked him, blushing.

"It's been incredible, and I am so thankful to how all the fans and the industry have received the song. Camila and I worked on it for about 8 months, so it's pretty special" smiling at the mention of her name. A flutter running through his chest.

He made his way down the row, searching the entire time. Being pushed along by his event manager. He finished the fourth... or was it fifth interview? He had already lost track. He turned to his left and was about to ask Andrew to text her when his entire world shifted. He felt goosebumps erupt over his entire body, the air became thick and laced with tension, his heart suddenly beating more erratically, his chest becoming tight, he couldn't breathe.

There she was, appearing before him on the other side of the press line, laughing with the person interviewing her. His eyes devoured every inch of her. She wore a strapless, sinfully red, skin-tight dress. The neckline plunging down almost to her belly button. It clung to her curves in all the right ways, the hem resting high up on her thigh. Her hair was left loose, to cascade down her back, some of the front pieces pinned back. His eyes traveled up to her face, taking in the exact matching shade of red lipstick on her mouth and her thick, full lashes.

He didn't even realize it, but he had been walking ever so slowly toward her. Ignoring photographers, interviewers and anyone else trying to get his attention. For him, he only saw her.

*

She knew the very second, he had arrived. She couldn't see him yet, but everything changed. She heard the crowds of fans start chanting his name, every hair on her body stood at attention, every nerve on fire. The air was heavy with tension and breathing became hard. It took everything in her to stay focused on the person asking her questions, and not turn on her heels in search of him.

She moved onto the next interviewer, asking the same questions. She smiled brightly at them, briefly glancing to her right she caught sight of him, and her breath stopped. He wore a loose-fitting white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first couple of buttons undone so she could see the exact spot on his chest she liked to kiss. He wore perfectly fitted black slacks and his beautiful head of curls were wild around his face. He was perfect.

She was snapped back to reality when the person asking her questions called her name. She laughed at herself and attempted once again to give her full attention to them.

"So, Camila, you and Shawn Mendes are going to be performing Señorita this evening for us, are you nervous to perform it live for the first time?" she smiled at the question, she wasn't, but she knew he was. He hated to dance, especially in front of people and there was choreography they had to do for this performance.

She laughed and opened her mouth the answer, and that is when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. He had found her, and like two magnets drawn together, he was moving right for her. She stood facing the interviewer, but her eyes were on him, a coy smile going across her full red lips.

She looked back at the person asking the question, keeping the smile on her face.

"I am very excited about the performance, the song is so special and as long as Shawn doesn't drop me again, I think we will be fine!" she laughed, turned to face him with a smoldering, lust filled look in her eye, gave a sassy nod of her head before turning on her heel and walking into the venue.

*

He was absolutely stunned. His stomach flipping, and his breathing slightly labored. She was spectacular in every way. Even more so when she was giving him a big dose of her Latin sass. He looked over at the photographers, as the flurry of camera lights went off in an attempt to capture the moment. He simply waved at them and went after her.

He wove his way through the crowds of people, smiling and saying quick hellos to those he knew. He walked down the long row of seats, to wear his was, as they were supposed to be seated together. She wasn't there, but her mother was. She looked at him over her glasses, a knowing smile "dressing room" is all she said. He leaned over, kissed her cheek and practically ran to the wing of the auditorium that had the dressing rooms.

He found her room, way at the end right next to his. He didn't even knock, just flung open the door and stepped inside. She was standing in the middle of the room, and he could see from the reflection in the mirror, she was adjusting the front of her dress. She looked up and caught sight of him standing there, turned her head and gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder, the sassy smirk still on her face. Heat filled his body, and before he could even think twice, he kicked the door closed, grabbed her arm. He spun her around, so she was facing him, his arms going around her hips. His hands-on her ass, he lifted her up and pressed her against the nearest wall.

Her dress riding up to her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist. She buried her fingers in his thick curls and they simply glared at each other, almost daring the other to make the first move. Her lips parted and his eyes traveled up and down her face, the corner of his mouth curved up and he dipped his head down to place a slow, tantalizing kiss into the curve of her neck.

*

She couldn't breathe. His lips were on her neck, and her entire body was on fire. Her head rolled back as he took a little nibble of the skin there before soothing it with his tongue. They hadn't said one word to each other yet, he had barged into her dressing room and now she found herself gloriously smashed between his body and the wall.

She pulled his hair to urge him on, but instead, he moved back, unhooked her legs and set her back down on the ground. She stayed with her back pressed against the wall, pulling her skirt down, watching him under hooded eyes. He stood in front of her, just out of reach.

"What... what was that?" she managed to say on a ragged breath. Still trying to get a grip on herself, squeezing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure he had caused.

He gave her a smirk, the kind that made her want to slap him then kiss him senseless. He moved forward, pushing her into the wall a little further. He placed a hand on either side of her face, leaning forward, so their lips were a whisper apart. Placed a soft kiss on her mouth, before bringing his mouth to the side of her head, next to her ear.

"That my love" he took a deep breath in, running a hand down the side of her face to trace her lips "was payback for the sassy comment to the reporter and leaving me on the carpet like that..." he placed a kiss right below her ear, before pulling back just enough so he could look at her face.

She closed her eyes at the contact his lips made with her skin, so help her he consumed her body and soul. She felt him start to move away from her and her eyes shot open. She brought her hands up and ran them up to his chest, grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and yanked him back down. She smashed her lips against his, not letting him get away this time.

He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him once again, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened for him. But before he could dive in, she pulled away, her eyes traveling from his mouth up to meet his lust-filled gaze.

"Mr. Mendes, you better finish what you started" her voice lust-filled and dripping with want. Before she could say another word, his mouth once attached to hers once again, in a hot open mouth kiss, their tongues dueling.

She smiled into him as she felt his searching hands find her zipper, this was exactly the type of payback she was looking for.


	7. Missing You

"Oh, shit," he said as he scrolled through twitter seeing the negative headlines and comments about him and Camila. "Fuck" he swore a little louder. He was in a car on his way to soundcheck for his current tour stop.

"Dude... what's going on?" Connor asked. Giving his friend a side-eye as he looked through the photos on his camera of their Miami tour stop.

Shawn dropped his phone, his head dropping back and he let out a big sigh. Eyes closed. "This is not gonna be good" he simply stated. Connor leaned over to look at his friend's phone, eyes wide as he read what was on the screen.

"I'm sorry bro, that terrible. Who the fuck do they think they are saying shit like that?" Connor practically yelled, right next to Shawn's ear.

"Dude!" Shawn shoved him away, "you want me to go deaf?" Running his ear

"Sorry man, but that's a bunch of crap!" He said in an exasperated tone. Scowling he picked his camera back up, and with hurried fingers found the picture he was looking for. Smirking he handed the camera to his friend.

Shawn looked down at the viewer on Connors' camera and his breath caught. He brought the camera closer and a brilliant smile crossed over his face.

She looked back at him through the camera with hooded eyes, through her thick lashes, her hair cascading down one side, her pink lips in a slight pout and she was wearing a simple black tank top. It looked like it was taken somewhere backstage at the Miami show. He couldn't take his eyes from the photo. He was mesmerized by her.

Connor looked up from his phone and over at his friend 

Connor looked up from his phone and over at his friend. Who had the goofiest grin on his face. "Bro... you stare any harder at that camera I feel like it will explode..."

Shawn blinked and looked over at him "when did you take this?" He asked, then went back to looking at the picture.

Connor chuckled, "I actually didn't, I think she stole my camera when I wasn't around" eyeing his friend again. Man, this guy was a goner. 

His fingers brushed over the photo viewer as if he was caressing her face. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours and there was a giant hole in his chest from missing her. He just hoped that if she had seen all the negative things on social media, that she was handling it okay. He was brought out of his Camila induced trance when the car came to a stop at the back entrance of tonight's venue. He looked up. Hesitantly gave Connor his camera back and exited the car.

*

They watched as Shawn did his soundcheck, he was working something out in his head because he had been banging out this incredibly moving melody on the piano. His brow was furrowed as he poured whatever emotion he had inside, out of his fingers and through the piano.

Brian looked over at Connor, who simply showed him the picture on his camera that Shawn had stared at in the car. Brian nodding his head in understanding. He leaned the other direction, and whispered to Andrew, "I think you better try and get her on the phone, the poor guy isn't gonna make it at this rate."

Andrew nodded in agreement, turned and left the other two guys on the stage, to watch the unraveling of Shawn Medes.

*

Andrew found them in a dressing room, Connor editing photos on his computer, Brian scrolling through his phone and Shawn. Poor Shawn was sitting slouched on a lounge chair, hood up and head back, staring at the ceiling, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the arm of the chair. He smiled, looked at his phone before tapping Shawn on the shoulder. Shawn looked over at him, and Andrew simply held the phone up so he could see the screen.

As soon as the screen of the phone came into focus Shawn shot straight up and practically snatched the phone away from Andrew. She was there on the screen, her beautiful face looking right at him.

"Hey you..." he said in a low voice, smiling at her. His cheeks becoming warm and a soft pink blush illuminated them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Andrew, shoo the other guys out of the room and close the door behind them all.

"Shawn..." she said in a breathy whisper. Her heart suddenly expanding in her chest as she looked at him. Her beautiful, full lips curving up into a brilliant smile. "I miss you" she stated simply, never letting her eyes wander away from his.

He smiled brighter, his stomach flipping and his heart skipping beats. "oh Mila, you have no idea how much I miss you too..." he noticed a bit of sadness in her eye, which gave him the overwhelming urge to need to wrap her in his arms. " are you, okay darling?"

"I am as okay as I am going to be without you with me..." she said to him, watching as he ran a hand through his hair. That glorious hair she loved to bury her own fingers in. "..well... and..."

"and...? oh! did you see what's going on?" he asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

"it's hard not to see all that stuff the minute I open Twitter or Instagram... you know?" she looked down, using her free hand to trace aimlessly into the table she was sitting at. "I-" 

He cut her off before she could say another word, looking right at her through the phone screen"You are perfect in every way" he felt the emotion start to build in his chest.

She looked back at him, a sad smile on her lips "You have said that before, even before... this..." she pointed between them "whatever this is, started..." letting out an exasperated breath.

"And you know what babe?" he paused, making sure she was paying attention "... I meant it every single time, and still, do." 

Her heart just about exploded out of her chest, a beautiful pink blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, her smile capturing her entire face, the type of smile that always took his breath away. "Shawn... ?" she paused, making sure he was still there with her. 

He kept his eyes on the screen, watched as she paused after saying his name, he felt the nervous fluttering in his chest, as he waited for her to speak next.

"Te amo con todo mi corazon siempre y por siempre" (I love you with all of my heart, forever and ever). And before he could respond she kissed the phone and ended the call.

He sat there with the phone in his hand and a black screen. He knew just enough Spanish, that she taught him, to know she had said 'I love you forever' the rest he wasn't sure about. He stood up to find Andrew, to return his phone to him the entire time smiling like an idiot. 

He found the three of them on the stage again, walked over and gave Andrew the phone back. "Thanks, man... I mean it, that was exactly what I needed" his smile growing.

"Well, thank goodness the real Shawn Mendes has returned!" Andrew joked slapping Shawn on the shoulder. "come on, you gotta get ready for your show."

*

Shawn entered his changing room, and quickly dig his own phone out of his guitar case. Smiling at the picture of the two of them, that graced his lock screen. He clicked his messaging app and typed out a simple message to her. He sent it, threw the phone back in the case and headed to go change.

*

In Miami, Camila's phone dinged. She dug it out of her pocket, seeing there was a text. She opened the message and her heart nearly exploded right then and there.

Shawn: te quiero <3 (I Love You)

His birthday couldn't come soon enough...


	8. Tension

He walked through the dimly lit back halls of the studio, water bottle, and phone in hand. Andrew had managed to find him some studio time, so he could lay down some guitar riffs. He had been working on some things for his next album.

As he made his way through the studio, he said hello to some of the familiar faces. He spotted Andrew coming out of a recording room and increased his pace to catch up to him.

"Hey!" he greeted his manager, "I didn't know you would be here"

"Oh hey, I wasn't supposed to be, but I needed to drop something off, then I heard Camilia was here-"

"Wait... Camila is here?" immediately his entire demeanor changed, and without even realizing it, his eyes searched for her.

"yeah..." Andrew said, his eyes narrowing as he caught how the kid completely changed at just the mention of her name. Laughing under his breath, as she had acted the exact same way when she learned the tall Canadian would be in the same building as her.   
"She is just in there, re-recording some of her verses on that MGK track - " he didn't even get to finish as Shawn pushed passed him and into the room.

*

She stood in the recording booth, behind the microphone. Her long dark hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, several long strands escaping to fall down her face. Headphones resting against her neck. She was looking down at the words written out before her the hoodie she wore was about three sizes too big, probably because it actually belonged to him. Her jeans rested low on her hips.

She straightened, took the headphones from around her neck and adjusted them on her ears. Sweeping her eyes across the paper again, to make sure she had all the changes straight. She looked up and out towards the producer's booth to signal she was ready to start. But her breath caught and her words faltered, the room becoming suddenly very small and pure desire shot through her. There he was, watching her.

He was standing there behind the producer's chair. A soft smile on his face, a loose curl falling over his forehead, watching her. He could watch her all day, even if she was simply reading. Not one drop of makeup on her face, she looked sexy as hell standing in that recording booth, wearing his hoodie. He couldn't stop himself from watching her mouth as she spoke to the producer through the mic. A moment later the entire studio was filled with the intoxicating melody of "Bad Things."

She took a deep breath, looked back up, gave him a wanton smile and locked her gaze with his.

Am I out of my head?  
Am I out of my mind?  
If you only knew the bad things I like  
Don't think that I can explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated  
Don't matter what you say  
Don't matter what you do  
I only wanna do bad things to you  
So good, that your cant explain it  
What can I say, it's complicated

Her eyes never left his and her lips wrapped around each word. He stood there in awe of her, her voice was incredible, the words coming from her were sinking into his mind and starting to make his entire body tingle.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the music, waiting for the next verse she was supposed to record.

He watched as her body swayed to the music. Caught up in the spell that she was weaving. Her head tilted to one side and all he wanted to do was press his lips to the warm skin at the curve of her neck. He licked his lips, with the sheer thought of it playing out in his head.

She leaned forward slightly, opening her beautiful dark eyes and fixing her gaze on him once again. Another two beats and she was singing the bridge.

The way we love, is so unique  
And when we touch, I'm shivering  
And no one has to get it  
Just you and me  
Cause we're just living  
Between the sheets

She gave him a coy, sexy smile. Licking her lips as her eyes traveled down the length of him. She could feel the desire pooling between her thighs.

His head was spinning, and it was hard to breathe. This little game she was playing with him was starting to cause his jeans to get a bit tight, in places they shouldn't be. If it wasn't for the producer sitting in front of him, he would have barged into that little recording booth and wiped that sexy little smile off of her face himself. But as he stood there in the middle of the room, trying desperately to get a grip on himself, he heard her start to sing the pre-chorus and his world stopped.

I want you forever  
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body so I can take you whenever  
I want you forever   
Even when we're not together  
Scars on my body I can look at you whenever

The tension between them growing to a point that they could both hardly breathe. Their eyes locked together, silently daring the other to look away first. Her lips parted as she tried to suck in more air. His gaze dropped from her eyes, only to rest on her mouth, causing full-body goosebumps to erupt all over her skin.

She vaguely heard the producer tell her it was a wrap.

She doesn't realize she has already taken off her earphones and dropped them. 

She doesn't see the producer turn to Shawn, then back to her, giving her a knowing look before excusing himself and quickly leaving the studio.

The second the door clicked shut, something in Shawn snapped. He lunged forward, throwing the booth door wide open. He stopped long enough to rake his gaze over her, his entire body was vibrating with a need to touch her.

She didn't move, afraid that if she did, this entire thing would end up being just another one of her lusty daydreams of the tall Canadian.

He pushed himself forward until there was barely space between them, yet they didn't touch.

She looked up at him, craning her neck so she could look into his eyes. She took in a slow deep breath "Shawn... why-" but she never had a chance to finish.

He closed what very little distance there was between them, pushed her against the wall of the room and attached his lips to hers. An arm going around her waist to pull her up to him. Her arms went around his neck and her legs around his hips, she could feel the effect she had on him through their jeans. They both moaned into each other as they took their kiss even deeper, one of her hands running down his chest to play with the hem of his shirt, then dip under it and dance up his chest.

He broke their kiss at the feel of her fingers touching his skin and hissed out his pleasure. She gasped as she felt his fingers moving along the top of her jeans, slowly caressing the soft skin he found there. She gasped when he leaned forward and fixed his mouth on the very pat of her neck he had been fantasying about. Her fingers digging into his hair, her head went back, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She tugged at his hair, bring his face back to hers. He placed a kiss on his lips, that was laced with intent. Before pulling back.

"Shawn... you're gonna have to take me somewhere we can lock a door or-" again he didn't allow her to finish, but locked his lips with hers while disentangling them for each other. Running a hand down her arm, he laced his fingers with hers.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a hotel suite nearby" smiling down at her, using his other hand to brush her hair away from her face.

She pushed up on her tiptoes, draping an arm around his neck, and pulling him a bit closer to her. Her mouth coming to his ear, her hot breath against his skin. "I don't think we are going to need an entire suite, for what I have in mind" dropping back down she gave him a sinfully sultry smile, grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room.


	9. It's You, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please pleaseeeeeee listen to the song "It's You" by Maggie Rose before reading this chapter. It's very important.

"Camila!" at the sound of her name being shouted from behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire body tensing, heat rising from her belly, every nerve ending on fire. She slowly turned around and faced him. His lips slightly parted, her dark lashes sweeping up as her eyes found him standing there, about twenty feet away.

His hair was windswept; his cheeks full of color. His eyes... his beautiful eyes were focused on her. He looked at her as if she was were the only one there, even though they were standing in the middle of the hotel lobby. Her chest started to burn; from the effort, it took to breathe. Her stomach was twisting, the anxiety bubbling up and threatening to spill out.

Neither of them moved or even blinked. They just stood there, in the middle of the hotel lobby, staring at each other. He wasn't sure what to do, in all honesty, he hadn't thought out his plan that far, all he knew was he needed to find her. Quickly.

*

*

*

~About 1 hour ago~

She loved finding these little music houses. The ones were locals would come to drink and listen to local bands play. It was usually pretty easy for her to blend in and go relatively unnoticed. But not today, today Shawn had come with her, which of course meant her undercover music operation was blown wide open.

She sat perched on a tall stool, at one of the back-corner tables. Her elbows resting on the table, and her chin resting on her hands. She watched him. She watched as he effortlessly weaved in and out of the crowd, drinks in hand. Her eyes traveled over his face, down his shoulders, lingering on his chest before going further. She appreciated the way his shirt clung to him, and the way his jeans fit around his waist. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip as he came closer, noticing then, that he was watching her.

She sat up, as he approached. He set the two drinks down on the table and she busied herself with taking a long drink for her glass. Avoiding making eye contact with him. He smirked and took a sip from his own drink, his eyes, however, stayed on her.

He took in every single detail of her. Her hair, long wavy and flowing down her back. Her dark eyes, lush think lashes. The subtle hint of pink in her cheeks, that he knew wasn't from makeup. She had bounced into his hotel room earlier that night, chatting on and on about finding a small little music bar, just like this one, to go hang out in and perhaps do a cover of a song or two.

He sat down on the stool next to her, her back was now towards him, as she watched the current musical act on stage. She swayed slightly in time to the music, her hair brushing over her shoulder, causing the strap of her top to slide down. His eyes traveled over the curve of her neck down her shoulder, his fingers started to tingle. Just as he reached out to fix the strap, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, her lips parted in preparation to tell him something. But both of their breaths caught, as his fingers brushed over the skin on her shoulder, readjusting the strap to where it belonged.

Her skin was on fire where his fingers had just brushed over it. She looked away for a moment, took another sip of her drink in order to settle her nerves. Then she turned around to face him.

"Are you gonna do a song?" she asked, a bright smile crossing her face. Trying desperately to release some of the tension that was starting to build between them.

He couldn't help but smile back at her, "yeah... maybe I'll do one in Spanish since I'm sooooo good at it" he leaned forward a bit, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, lightly pushed his chest "you are the worst" she said in a dramatic tone, giggling.

He chuckled at her reaction, took her hand from her chest, to hold it in his. She didn't pull away but seemed to accept his touch. He leaned forward again, so his head was next to the side of hers, his lips next to her ear. "are you going to do one? That's all you could talk about earlier..."

His deep voice sent a chill down her spine, that she prayed he didn't notice as she turned around again to face the stage. She gave a small, shy smile, leaned back, so she was pressed against his chest. Pushed her head back, so she could look up at him. She could feel his erratic heartbeat, which gave her just a little bit of pleasure knowing she could make him react this way. "I have something in mind" she whispered to him.

Suddenly, their cozy little moment was interrupted by applause, as the crowd cheered for the act that had just finished. She pushed herself off of him, picked up her drink to drain the rest of its contents, then jumped down from her stool. As she made her way to the stage, she suddenly because very very nervous. Almost like it was her very first performance.

The alcohol in her system making her a bit brave, she whispered to the DJ her song choice, having just changed her mind on her selection on her walk to the stage. The DJ smiled at her, letting her know she was all set and could take her place whenever she was ready.

When she was ready... what a simple thing to say. Was she ever going to be ready to do this? Probably not, but if she didn't do it now, she probably would never have the courage to do it again.

She walked onto the stage and heard the crowd erupt into loud applause. The place was packed, the word having gone out that two of pop's biggest stars were hanging around. She closed her eyes briefly, to take a big deep breath in, steadying herself. She stepped up to the mic stand, setting her back in the cradle, her eyes scanning the crowd until she found him. Instead of causing her to feel more nervous, he centered her, even calmed her with just his presence in the room. She smiled at him, he winked back at her.

"Hello!" she greeted the crowd, who immediately cheered again. "thanks for being here tonight, so I am not going to sing one of my own songs, but a song the was written and recording by someone I really admire." She paused, watched as everyone murmured to themselves. "This song is dedicated to someone very special to me... I, um... hope you all enjoy it."

She looked to the DJ, signaling that she was ready. Her gaze found him once again, and their eyes locked, as the first powerful note left her lips.

I remember the way you looked at me for the first time  
And our eyes lingered in the symphony of another Saturday night  
And you still do that to me  
Like I'm the only one  
The only melody

Yeah it's you  
I was waiting for  
And I never ever saw you coming  
Yeah I need you forevermore  
And I never want to see you go

The crowd, which had been silent the minute she started singing, erupted into cheers and whistles. She smiled down at them, her eyes sweeping over them. Their energy giving her all the courage she needed to do this.

Love was just a losing game far as I knew  
I think of all the hearts that had to break just to find you  
(I thank the Lord I found the truth in you)  
And you still drive me crazy (Crazy)  
So crazy (Crazy)  
I want to have you baby

Baby it's you I was waiting for  
And I never ever saw you coming  
Yeah I need you forevermore  
And I never want to see you

In any other way from this  
You turn me on like no one ever did  
I love you  
I love you today and everyday

A big bright smile on her face, as she drug out that last high note. She poured every ounce of emotion she had into the song, hoping it conveyed the message she was so trying to tell him.

She looked over to their corner, where he was now standing, his mouth open slightly in utter amazement of what he was experiencing.

No I never ever saw you coming  
And I never want to see you go

Baby, baby, don't go, don't go, don't go, baby

Oh I never want to see you go, go, go, go  
So don't go, go, go

She finished the last soft note, smiling again. The crowd of people exploded, absolutely eating up the performance. She smiled brightly, her nerves returning as now she had to face the consequences of what she just set into motion. She looked to the corner again, he was still in the exact same standing position, a look of utter shock on his face. What had she done?

She quickly backed up, turned around and exited the stage. Standing on the side, trying desperately not to let the sheer panic set in. Her breathing coming in short gasps. She looked around for an exit, she had to get out of here, away. She moved quickly through the back hallway and found the rear exit, she came bursting through the door and quickly found the car she had just texted to pick her up.

She sat in the back seat and shook. Her heart was beating faster than she ever remembers it doing before. She couldn't believe she had just done that. What was wrong with her? There was no way, he really liked her like that. I mean sure, they had always been a little bit flirtier than just friends. But that was it.... right?

The car pulled up to the hotel and she quickly got out and rushed through the front doors. She moved as fast as her heels would carrier her, without falling, seeing the elevators in sight. But in that exact moment, all the air was sucked out of the building when she heard him shout her name from across the hotel lobby.

"Camila!"


	10. It's You, Pt. 2

They stood there for another moment, on either side of the hotel lobby, just watching each other. She let her nerves get the best of her and finally broke the eye contact and looked down towards her shoes, bracing herself for rejection. There was no way he actually felt like that towards her. Of course, they teased and flirted, almost tipping over the line of just friends to something more.

Oh, something so much more. She closed her eyes, fighting back the memory that threatened to explode in her head. The dream she had had almost every night since they met all those years ago. Even when she was in a relationship with someone else, her thoughts always turned to him. 

Just then the hairs at the back of her neck stood up, and she felt a presence stand in front of her.

He placed a finger on her chin and tilted it face up so he could look into her beautiful and intoxicating chocolate eyes. His gaze locked with hers, the world around them slowed down and it was only them. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her slightly parted lips. And with that simple and innocent touch, the simmer that held just under the surface of them erupted into a full-blown wildfire.

In one quick movement, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the elevator, it opened just as soon as they approached. Without hesitating he whisked them inside. He pushed the button to the floor of her room, and with a ding the doors closed.

He whipped around to face her, she stood there, absolutely gorgeous, watching him through hooded eyes. Her breath coming in gentle gasps. He moved forward, crowding her space, causing her to walk backward and press herself against the elevator wall. His body kept her there, unwilling to let her escape. He placed a hand on either side of her head, their eyes never breaking contact. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip, his eyes darting down to watch the movement. And before she could even take her next breath, he smashed his lips against hers.

She moaned into the kiss, opening to him. Her hands going to the side of his head, to keep him there, his arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his hips. They were so lost in each other, that they didn't even feel when the elevator stopped. But as soon as it dinged, they shot apart as if electrocuted. Both of them gasping for air, their gazing locked together once more.

She straightened her skirt and pulled the straps of her shirt back up onto her shoulders. She shot him devilish smile, before finding her balance on wobbly legs and walking out of the elevator. She didn't dare look back but kept pace and headed straight for her room. Her mind was racing with the events that had just happened. She smiled to herself as she approached her room and reached down to dig the hotel room key out of her skirt pocket.

Before she could place the key into the lock, strong hands grabbed her middle and spun her around. There, staring at her was a very flustered looking Shawn. She didn't have time to come up with a clever quip, because his lips were on hers again and she was crashing into the room door. His taste was intoxicating, and she dug her fingers into his hair, pressing herself into his hard chest.

He ran a hand down her arm, and snatched the key out of her hand, fumbling some, his lips still attached to hers, he opened the room and they stumbled inside. He kicked the door closed as they went.

She very reluctantly detached herself from him, putting some space in between their bodies. His hair was tousled and fell in wild around her face. Her chest heaving with the effort it took her to breathe. She looked at him, his eyes were watching her mouth, his shirt was crooked and most of the buttons had come undone. But now, now there was a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. And the site of that made her mouth run dry.

Every nerve ending was on fire, his body practically vibrated from a mixture of anticipation and excitement. She looked absolutely stunning in her disheveled state, watching him through her thick lashes. His mouth practically watered as her tongue darted out to lick her lips and they parted as she spoke.

"I am going to assume..." she said in a deep breath, it was still hard for her to breathe at a regular rate, especially with the way he watched her so intently. "... you enjoyed the song I sang at the bar?" her questioning look also held a glimpse of amusement.

He gave her a shy smile, looking down and rubbing a hand through his hair. He stepped forward and took one of her hands, lacing their fingers together. He pulled her towards him and looked deep into the dark pools of her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and started to softly sing to her.

And if I have to, I'll wait forever  
Say the word and I'll change my plans  
Yeah, you know that we fit together  
I know your heart like the back of my hand

So baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'  
Baby, any time you're ready  
I'm waitin'

She didn't let him get the next verse out, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and drug him down to her, to attach their lips in an earth-shattering, searing kiss. His hands immediately going to the sides of her face to hold her there. He walked her back towards the bedroom, they had both had enough of waiting.


	11. You're The Reason

*So this is a little angsty, I HIGHLY recommend you list to the song "You're The Reason" by Callum Scott, it will set the mood and is the inspiration behind this story. I hope you enjoy it.

*********************************************************************************************

She sat on the wide window seat, her knees brought up to her chest, her long sweater falling over her making her look even smaller than she already was. She rested her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, she looked out of the window, and at the heavy rain coming down. The perfect weather, to reflect on how she was feeling.

She was exhausted, she was sad, and she felt like everything around her had changed. Her chest ached and the anxiety sat, heavy in the bottom of her belly. With a heavy sigh, she rolled her head to the side, leaning it against the cold glass of the window. She didn't know when it started to become this hard to not have him around or even hear from him.

They had been best friends, or something, for so many years, no matter what was going on in their lives, they always checked in with each other. But it had been weeks since they had talked, she knew he was busy and she was too, but in the past, that didn't seem to matter. As she sat there watching the rain come down outside, she realized she was far more dependent on his presence in her life, than she had thought.

Weeks, it had really been weeks since she last saw his incredibly handsome face on her phone, he had FaceTime with her, to play her a new song he had been tinkering around with. She remembers how she watched him in awe as his long fingers strummed his guitar, and his beautiful voice filled her room. It was a beautiful love song he said was called "Like to Be You." The butterflies had filled her entire body, the baby hairs at the back of her neck had stood on end. When he was finished singing, she had praised him, telling him how wonderful it was. He acted a little strange and had ended the call soon after. Her mom had teased her, saying she looked like a lovesick teenager when she watched him. Camila and just scoffed at her, telling her that was impossible, they were best friends and that's it... That's it... was it?

She had texted him a day or so later, with no answer. Every text, phone call or video chat went left unanswered and unreturned. She brought a hand to rest on her chest, as the ache there intensified. She didn't realize a tear had escaped and was rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away and felt her phone buzz, her heart started to beat harder in her chest, hoping beyond hope it was him.

She swiped the screen and saw it was a long email from her mom. Letting out a big sigh, she brought her legs down, to lay in front of her. Camila had talked to her on the phone earlier that day, hoping mama had some sage advice to help her daughters', sad heart. She tapped her mom's name on the screen, to see what she had said.

Mila, I have seen you only like this with him. You are in love with him and he has been in love with you since the beginning. You need to tell him because if you don't, one day you're going to see him holding hands with someone who took your chance. He won't even notice you because he's too busy laughing with the stupid jokes she makes. It will burn your heart seeing that beautiful smile on his face and realizing that you're not the reason anymore. My sweet girl, I hope it will finally hit you that it was always him, through all the others. It was always him.

Tears were streaming down her face, her breath caught in her throat. She knew her mom was right, and if she was honest with herself, she knew it for a long time. She loved him. With every part of her, she was hopelessly in love with him. She needed to find him, to find where he was. But if he wouldn't answer her calls... Andrew. She could always call Andrew.

She quickly found his contact in her phone and hit the phone icon to begin the call.

"Camila?" Andrew answered, seemingly confused as to why the young singer would be calling him.

"Hi... Andrew. I am sorry to bother you, but I can't get a hold of Shawn-" she let out in one breath.

"Slow down Camila, take a deep breath, he isn't here with me. I'm sorry" Andrew was starting to get a little worried. These two were never out of contact, and they defiantly never called him looking for the other person.

"Do you know where he is? I need to find him, I need to talk to him, it's really important. He hasn't been answering my messages or calls for about two weeks" she started to cry again, the ache in her chest started to consume her.

"I'm sorry honey, we went off about two weeks ago, said he needed a break to sort out some things. I assume he went to Toronto" Andrew said into the phone, he could feel the young girl's heartbreak through the phone. "Camila.... Honey, I am sure he will call you, you two have never been able to stay very far away from each other since you met."

"I know... That's the problem..." she said in a whispered tone. "Thank you, Andrew, if you hear from him, please tell him to call me."

"I will take care" and he ended the call.

She collapsed back down on that window seat and started to sob. The tears coming freely and in heavy waves. Her body shaking. Was she too late, was it too late for her to tell him she felt the same way too?

Her attention was brought to the window when headlights passed over it. She squinted through the rain to see who might be here. She was supposed to be alone, even her mom had gone back to Miami. She watched as a tall figure got out of the backseat of a car, bag in hand, and started to make their way up to her house. Then the light from the car swung around again, and she saw who it was.

She gasped, dropped her phone, her eyes wide. He was here as if her need for him had somehow called him to her. She started to shake but quietly walked to her front door. She reached for the handle with a shaky hand, opening it wide. He was there, overnight bag in hand, water dripping from his hair, his shirt stuck to his chest. He looked incredible.

He looked tired, his cheeks were a bright pink and he had a soft smile on his face. She stood there in front of him, one side of her sweater falling down her shoulder. They studied each other, unknowing or unwilling to start first. The tension mounted, it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe, she was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke first.

"Camila... I'm sorr-" but he was cut off immediately.

"Sorry, you Shawn do not get to be sorry this time. I haven't heard from you in two weeks, not one peep. I have been an absolute wreak thinking the worst things." She sucked in a breath and let out a small cry. "I don't understand what happened. Everything seemed normal, it seemed fine. You played me that beautiful song then got short with me and ended it" she didn't realize until that moment, that he had ended more than just their phone call.

He knew he screwed up the minute he had pressed end, and then not accepted any of her other messages or calls. He had gone too deep when he had played that song for her. And even still, she didn't seem to get it. She didn't seem to understand that he wanted to be more than her best friend, more than the person she trusted over everyone else. He wanted to be her person.

He was there now, standing in her doorway, bag in hand. He would never admit this out loud to her, but she looked absolutely stunning when she was mad like this. Her skin glowed and her body trembled, she could see the fire in her eyes. It made him want to throw her against the nearest wall and kiss that attitude right out of her.

But he didn't, he just stood there and let her direct her anger at him. He knew he deserved it, he had disappeared on her and he had sworn he would never be that guy. He had needed to get his head straight, to figure out his next move. So here he was, and that's all he had figured out.

Their eyes were locked together, and when he took a step towards her, she took a step back. A look of determination on her beautiful face.

"Why did you not respond to me Shawn, you vaporized... I can't handle when that happens you know, you cant do that." She was crying again, tears streaming down her face. "I felt so broken like I wasn't myself at all, I realized that I cant go on without you in my life. I realized that... that I am in love with you..." she choked on the last three words, as the tears kept streaming down.

In two short strides, he was standing in front of her. She automatically draped her arms around his neck. He reached over and cupped her face, bring it up to look at him. His thumb running over her cheeks to wipe the tears away. He smiled lovingly at her, his eyes searching her face. He dipped his head down, so their foreheads were resting against each other. He closed his eyes and started to hum, the beautiful sound causing her entire body to relax and melt into his touch. 

They swayed gently together before he brought his head back to look her in the eyes again. Using a finger to tilt her chin up, he placed a soft kiss on her full red lips. His lips lingered on hers, and he whispered the words of a love song to her.

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

Her response was instant, she smashed her mouth to his again, groaning and taking the kiss over the brink. But he grabbed her by the arms and unreluctantly pulled them apart, she looked confused and almost hurt. He smiled at her, but not letting her go.

"I need to say this... it's the reason I am here..." he gasped, he felt like he could throw up he was so nervous. " Camila I am in love with you, I have been forever... I can't love anyone else the way I love you... it's just impossible"

She didn't let him continue, but rushed forward and jumped into his arms, their lips immediately finding each other, her fingers burying themselves in his rich curly hair. They both decided they were done waiting, and that was reason enough.


	12. Provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry not sorry, this is a LONGGGGG chapter. But it needed to be written. In all honesty, I could probably write an entire second part to it.
> 
> I put the songs in <> that go with certain parts of the story. I hope you all enjoy this one. I kinda had fun writing it.

The car pulled up to the club. He was thankful that the record company had rented out the entire venue, so only people that were invited would be there. They were celebrating Señorita going gold. He stepped out of the car, straightened his shirt and looked around. There were a few label people hanging out outside, but he didn't see her. He didn't know when she was supposed to arrive, she had stopped responding to him a week ago after their... disagreement. He ran a hand through his hair, smiled at the few people standing by the door, and headed inside.

The inside of the club was bathed in red light, similar to the Señorita music video. Large pictures of different scenes from the video hung from the wall. There was already a huge number of people inside the club, his height giving him a slight advantage, he scanned the room, searching for her. Not finding her, he headed towards Andrew, who was by the bar.

"Hey man! Congrats on all of this!" his manager said, giving him a firm handshake.

"Thank you, it's pretty amazing," Shawn said, his mood slightly dampened by not having her here with him. Before he could say more, Connor and Brian suddenly appeared, ready to party and shots in hand. He laughed and knocked back the shot. Letting the liquid warm its way down into his belly.

"Bro, where yo girl at?" Connor teased, elbowing him in the side and waggling his eyebrows.

Shawn scoffed at him, a sad smile briefly crossing his face. "We ummm... she ummm... Well, she isn't exactly speaking to me right now..." he said, leaning over the bar to order drinks for the three of them.

"What did you do?" Brian asked, leaning back on the bar and giving his friend a questioning look.

Shawn grabbed the drinks the bartender set in front of them, handed one to each of his friends. He took a sip from the glass, before answering. "I umm... well, I thought I would be better if we didn't arrive together and-"

"Oh my god, you are a fucking idiot" Connor interrupted

"You didn't let me finish dude!"

"You don't need to finish" Brian interjected, "We could tell you were just going to bury yourself even further, but bro" taking a sip of his drink "you better get shit straight with her, if not for you... at least for us!" Brian said pointing between himself and Connor.

Shawn laughed at his friend "For you? How did you make this about you guys?"

"Dude... we literally cannot watch you pine over each other anymore, its actually painful" Connor shot him a look.

Before Shawn could even think of a clever response, the entire atmosphere changed. The air became thick, and tension rose in his belly. They heard some commotion coming from the entrance, and he looked over.

She was here.

He saw her smiling and greeting people as she walked in, Taylor was with her and he saw her mom following behind. He couldn't breathe, he could only stand there, rooted in the spot by that bar and watch her. His eyes devoured every part of her, the dress she wore, doing all kinds of favors to her curves.

"Is it just me... or is there a lot of sexual tension in here?" Brian smirked under his breath, before patting the younger singer on the shoulder and walking off with Connor. Shawn didn't even acknowledge his friends' departure.

Her dress hugged her body like a second skin and was a deep blue. It had short sleeves that only went just past her shoulders, the neckline was generous. His eyes traveled down the length of her, paused to appreciate where the hem of the dress stopped about mid-thigh. Her jet black, strappy heels made her legs look even more incredible then they already were, if that was even possible.

She knew exactly where he was the minute, she set foot in that club. She caught how he held his breath and she felt his eyes fixate on her. The air was thick and dripping with tension between the two singers. She swept her eyes up to him, and their gazes locked for half a beat. But she looked away quickly, she was not going to make this easy for him. Not after his attitude about them last week. Not after all the years of waiting.

She was drop-dead gorgeous. She linked arms with Taylor, and they walked through the crowd of people, laughing when a man, he did not know, ran up to greet both women. The strange man seemed to know her, he leaned forward, his hand on her hip and whispered something in her ear, causing her to throw her head back in laughter.

He could feel the heat start to creep up his neck and bloom into his cheeks, deep-rooted jealousy starting to simmer. The song changed then, and he saw the excited looks the trio exchanged. The stranger grabbed Camila's hand and lead her to the dance floor, Taylor following close behind.

The three started dancing together. She kept perfect time to the song with her hips and Shawn's eyes about bugged out of his head. He was suddenly becoming extremely too warm to have this long sleeve dress shirt on, he unbuttoned the sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow. All the while watching as Camila was spun around by the stranger, her body being pressed up against him, the stranger's hands brushing down her sides, her hand going up to cup around his neck, the stranger's hands resting on her hips.

His vision blurred for a minute, the jealousy now raging inside his chest. He gripped his glass, and downed the contents in one swallow, needing something to try and damper his anger down. Her eyes shot up then, and she gave him a scorching look, before spinning around again to grind up on the stranger, Taylor dancing on the other side of him.

She smiled coyly at Taylor over Adrian's shoulder as they continued their hot little dance. She had seen him angry before, but she had never seen him so blindly angry that he looked like he was going to punch someone. She found it insanely hot but didn't let it show that he was affecting her this way. She smirked and draped an arm around Adrian's neck, grinding her hips into him.

He couldn't think straight; all he could see was someone else's hands on her body. All he could see was her grinding up onto someone else. Someone else that wasn't him. He swallowed back another drink, but nothing seemed to help. He was in a blind jealous rage and he couldn't stand it for another minute.

He slammed down the glass, causing the bartender to jump and stare at him. Shawn stalked off to the dance floor, weaved in and out of all the people and found her. His chest was heaving, the shirt he worse clinging to his chest from the sweat. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. She didn't even look surprised to see him standing there. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the floor.

Adrian and Taylor watched with excited amusement as the tall Canadian dragged the petite brunette off the dance floor. The chuckled and walked over to the bar, both grabbing drinks offered by the bartender.

Adrian chuckled "What the hell was that?!" he asked, as they both watched the two retreat to the back of the club.

"That?" Taylor said, pointing towards her friends "That's just sexual tension. You know hardcore, animalistic, lick his body all over... sexual tension" Taylor said in a casual voice, downing the rest of her drink, she and Adrian walking back to the dance floor.

He drug her to the small hallway at the back of the club, flipped her around to face him, and pushed her into the wall. Her hands gripped onto the collar of his shirt, her legs wrapping around his hips, causing her dress to ride up.

He pressed his hips into her, pinning her into place, resting his hands against the wall, on either side of her face. He brought his face down, so they were eye to eye with each other, the tension smoldering between them, threatening to engulf them both at any moment.

She watched him, her body humming, lust seeping out of every pour. He felt incredible pressed up against her. But she didn't give in to her need, she let it simmer, let it threaten to overflow from her. He wasn't going to win this one.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled at her, his eyes dropping down to look are her full lips.

She licked her lips, adjusted her hands, and looked at him through her thick dark lashes. "Dancing... what did it look like I was doing?"

"Hhmm.." he brought his gaze back up to drown in the deep dark pools of her beautiful eyes. "What makes you think; you can dance like THAT with another guy?" his voice dripping with jealousy. His body was on fire, all he wanted to do was drag her into an empty room and rip that gorgeous dress right off of her.

She smirked at him, that sassy grin that made him want to kiss her senseless. "You did... you gave me the reason to be able to dance like that with someone else." Anger started to rage inside her belly, "when you said you were still unsure what THIS was, then said we should do these events SEPARATELY" she punctuated the last word with a sultry click of her tongue.

He let out an exasperated breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring. "I may have... but that doesn't mean you can go around wearing dresses like this and dancing like that for other people..." he paused, trying to regulate his breathing, he had only experienced this kind of jealousy when it came to her. Even before they were a... thing. "YOU Camila... are mine!" he said and brought his face deliciously closer to hers.

Their lips were a whisper away from each other, their bodies coiled and ready to pounce. She set her jaw, grabbed either side of his face, placed her lips on his, but it was not a kiss him. "prove it..." she whispered against them, and in one quick motion, she unwrapped herself from around him, fixed her dress and walked away.

He was frozen in place, still hands leaning against the now empty wall. He was shaking. No one had ever challenged him in this way before, she was the most frustrating human he had ever met. But he was, without a doubt, hopelessly and blindly in love with her. He straightened himself, fixed his shirt, and readjusted his pants, which had become too tight in their heated exchange.

Finally feeling like he was together enough to rejoin the party, he shoved his still shaking hands into his pockets and strode out into the main room of the club. He saw her over by the bar, talking with Taylor and that guy. He felt himself tense again, but before he could storm over again, Andrew grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! There you are! The label wants to present your gold records and there is a cake or something" not noticing the state in which his star performing was in.

"Fine," he said shortly, his eyes still on the small Cuban.

"Well come on, let's go up to the bar" and he leads the way to where people were starting to gather.

They each stood on either side of the cake that was brought out on a cart. The label execs saying kind words about the sultry pair, presenting each of them with their own copy of the certified gold record. The entire time Shawn and Camila stood there, gazes locked together, their bodies tingling with need and still a little bit of anger.

They were forced to look elsewhere when they had to pose for pictures, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adrian lean over and whisper something to her. She gave him a cute smile over her shoulder, and that made something inside him snap.

Suddenly his entire body was flooded with a warm feeling that shot out of his fingers and toes. He didn't care what was going on at that moment, he didn't care that they were in a semi-public place. He handed the gold record plaque to Andrew, reached forward grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

She came at him, eyes wide and let out a gasp as she bumped into his chest. They held each other's gaze for less than a heartbeat before he brought a hand to the back of her head, dipping his down and their lips locked together. His tongue swiped over her lip and she immediately opened to him and they took the kiss deeper.

They didn't hear the crowd cheer for them, didn't Connor and Brian call for more shots to celebrate. They didn't see the knowing look that passed between Taylor and Sinu. Every single one of their senses was focused on each other and only each other. It had been a hell of a week for each of them, and they couldn't stand it another moment.

Finally separating from each other, when the need for oxygen outweighed their need to devour each other whole. They kept their fingers laced together and starred at each other adoringly. Shawn leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked, giving her a lusty smile. His eyes already undressing her.

She grinned wickedly back at him, kissed his cheek, and moved her mouth to his ear. "It's been one week too long since your hands were on me Mr. Mendes, you have better do something about it" she pulled away, dropped his hand and started to walk towards the exit.

He stood there for a moment, trying to kick start his brain. She was extraordinary. He finally snapped out of it when she shot him a sultry look from over her shoulder. He quickly found his feet and bound over to her, taking her hand again, they practically dragged each other to the front door and into the waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a jealous Shawn.
> 
> also... any grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. I proofread my own work super late at night, so I probably missed things.


	13. Provoked, Pt. 2 aka The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS FULL A MATURE CONTENT
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Oh! If you want a realllllyyyyy dirty song to go with this chapter, I mean dirtier than Christina Aguilera, then listen to: "Lick" by Joi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJxLT9oPcbQ

No sooner was he in the car and the door shut then she was on him. Dress pulled up to her waist, legs on both sides of his hips, straddling him. Her lips glued to his in an earth-shattering kiss. Her hands gripped the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair. His hands gripped onto her hips, then slowly made their way up her back, to run along her spine and to her neck. Her body was vibrating with need as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and nibbled, begging for access. He opened to her without hesitation, taking her into his mouth, his tongue dancing her hers. She moaned into him, her hands coming around to start working the buttons of his shirt. The hand that was pressed into her back quickly found her zipper and began to pull it south, exposing hot smooth flesh as it went.

They parted briefly, to bring much need oxygen into their lungs, the air was electric around them, He then grabbed her face and drug her lips back down to his. When his lips traveled from her mouth to suck on the pulse point on her neck, her hands went limp, unable to complete the task of his shirt buttons, only able to hold his head to her neck. She moaned out his name when his tongue soothed over the small love bit left her. He pulled down the front of her dress to expose when delicious pink nipple, already hard with need. When he took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hardened nub, she jolted up pulling his hair as she went. He brought a hand to her back to keep her still, to keep her on him.

He was like a drug. He was like a drug she needed in order to keep living. She was consumed by his scent, by the way his tongue felt gliding over her sensitive nipples. There was so much pent up desire inside her, she felt as if she would burst. And she almost did when his hand found its way under her dress and glided up her thigh, higher and higher until if found her core, scorching and soaked through her panties. When his fingers brushed her center, they both called out, her hips arched up and when she came back down upon him, she could feel his own, very obvious reaction to her.

They were snapped back to reality when the car stopped, and there was a sharp knock on the partition window, indicating they had arrived at the hotel. They quickly disentangled themselves from each other, and straightened their clothes, the best they could. Once outside the hotel, in the cool night air, their eyes found each other again. Bodies being drawn back together.

"Mila..." his voice but a hushed whisper.

She looked at him from under her lashes and gave him a sly half-smile. She walked up to him, pressed her body against his, brought her hand up to the side of his face, gave him another searing kiss. Pulling away, she murmured against his lips "I'm going to need your lips, for something other than talking." She then spun around and slowly sauntered into the hotel and to the elevators. It took him a half a beat longer to steady himself and quickly chase after her.

As soon as he got to her, the elevator doors opened. They both walked into the small space, their bodies a few inches apart, they stared at each other. At the exact moment they heard the soft click of the doors closing, he surged towards her and pinned her against the wall of the elevator. His lips attaching themselves to her neck, her hands gripping his hair.

Hearing the ding of their floor arrival, she pushed him off her, flipped her hair back, and sauntered out of the elevator, giving him a moment to be able to walk after her.

He caught up to here as she was retrieving the hotel key from her cleavage. He invaded her space, pressing himself into her back, causing her to bump into the door. She smiled as she struggled with the key, distracted by his lips on her neck, and his hands running up her stomach.

The door finally unlocking, she pushed the door wide open, spun around and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the room with her. He kicked the door closed as they went. Their lips devouring each other, they were a frenzy of hands as they stripped each other of every stitch of clothing.

Falling naked onto the bed, he peppered kisses down her jawline, over her collar bone, and across her breasts. Giving them much deserved attention, eliciting the most delicious sounds from her.

She locked her arms and legs around him and flipped them over, so she was now straddling him. She leaned forward her hair falling in a curtain around them. She ran her hands up his chest, over his arms, and laced her fingers with his. Bringing their joined hands over his head. She brought her lips down to his, at the same moment she positioned herself over his hard length. She smirked against his lips and paused her movements.

"I hope this helps clear up and questions you had about what" kiss "this" kiss "is" and she whispered. He untangled their hands and flipped them back over. He ran a hand down the entire length of her body, listening to the way she practically purred with pleasure from his touch.

He hooked a hand behind her knee, bringing it up. He smirked down at her, and then in one swift motion, he was inside of her. She sucked in a breath and the sudden movement but locked her arms around him. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses across her chest and collar bone, finally making his way up to her lips. Their tongues danced as they drank each other in.

He pulled back, just enough to look at her. No words needed between them, she grabbed his face and pulled him back down to her. He moved his hips and showed her just how sure he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that, that part is done I'm gonna go stick my head in the freezer and cool off.


	14. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo this happened because of that Billboard article going around. But also, it just needed to be written, and I am but a slave to Shawmila.

He sat there on the edge of the bed and watched her. The early morning light filtering in through the sheer curtains, washing over her. She was fast asleep. Her hair wild around her and her legs tangled in the blankets. She held a pillow tightly against her as if wishing it was something else. She was absolutely breathtaking like this, her features soft and worry-free as she slept.

He had come to her early, they needed to talk. Talk about all of it. Things were different now, would be different now. They could have their chance. As he had walked into her room and found her asleep, he couldn't wake her, not yet. He was entranced by her and now was perched on the edge of the bed, just watching her. His chest filled with emotion for the women laying before him.

Still caught in a trance, he reached out a hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Her skin was soft and warm, he traced his finger down her cheek before pulling it away. The brief contact made her shift slightly in her sleep, gripping the pillow closer to her body she murmured "Shawn" before settling back into the pillow under her head.

He looked at her in surprise. She had just said his name as she dreamt. I warm feeling washed over him, and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward, a hand going to her cheek, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He leaned back to look at her face, her lashes fluttering open, big brown eyes staring back at him.

Her lips tingled where his had just been, her eyes focused and he was there sitting there on her bed, his face so close to her own, "hi..." she whispered, a sleepy smile creeping onto her lips. "What are you doing here?"

He returned her smile, his thumb brushing against her cheek "I'm here for you" he whispered back to her, he pulled himself away from her slightly, but keeping his eyes on hers. She lay there, watching him. He kicked his shoes off, turned back and took the pillow she had pressed against her, and brought up next to her head, and lay on it. He gently untangled her blankets so they could cover both of them. Her arms immediately going around him, her head nestling on his chest, right in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and took a big deep breath of him.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Allowing her warm, sleepy body to mold to his. She brought her hands back, to run up his check and around his neck, pulling herself up so they were face to face. Her hand resting on the side of his face, the tips of their noses brushing against each other.

He brushed his hand over her body and down to rest for a moment on her hip. Finding the bottom of her nightshirt, he snuck his hand under it, finding the warm skin there. Running a hand over it, causing a low moan to escape her and for her to wiggle herself even closer to him. His hand stopped to rest in her rib cage, her hand going up to his cheek and around to the back of his head, winding a finger around the short curls there.

Her eyes studied him, taking in the way his eyes darken as her fingers found their way down from the back of his head, to brush over his shoulders, down his arms, to rest on his hip, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. He let out a low moan, as her fingers brushed lightly over the sensitive skin there. He then moved his own hand down her body, gripped her hip and flipped them so she was under him.

Their hips settled together, fitting together like long lost puzzle pieces. Her legs wrapping around him to hold him in place. Brushing his thumb down the side of her face, eye searching hers. They smiled at each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, closing the distance between them.

Their kiss started out lazy and slow but quickly caught fire. Their tongues and lips dueling with each other. Her legs came up further to wrap around him and push into the small of his back, causing his ever-growing bulge to press into her hot center. They both gasped at the contact, their lips parting. His eyes found hers and he rested his forehead against hers. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he brushed her hair away from her face.

He smiled, placed a lingering kiss on the pulse point of her neck, "It's always been you" he whispered against her skin. She let out a long sigh of relief and held him close to her.

*

They had fallen asleep together, still fully clothed, but wrapped around each other. She woke first, opening her eyes to look right at him. Their faces so close their noses touched, his cheeks were pink, and he slept peacefully.

She didn't move, having him like this was everything she wanted. She let out a satisfied sigh, smiling to herself as she remembered how in just over a day, it had escalated to this point.

~flashback~ 24 hours earlier ~

"Okay ladies" Benny laughed, looking right at Shawn who pretending to be hurt. "Do you two wanna try that part with the new verse she just wrote?" he asked, looking between Shawn and Camila.

They both nodded, taking their places in the recording booth, behind their own mics. Headphones on, they waited for him to start the music. She looked over at him to find he was already watching her, his gaze was intense. Goosebumps erupted over her entire body, and a warm filling filled her chest.

The day had been pretty intense. This song that they had been working on for months and months was turning into an all too familiar love story. Their story. This was the first time both of them were in the studio together, having had to do everything else long distance. They had to get it finished because Shawn had to go finish part of his tour and she was working on her own album.

The music started and the two broke their silent, but seductive dance. They focused on the words and together sang the chorus.

I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish I could pretend I didn't need you  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita  
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you  
But every touch is ooh la la la  
It's true, la la la  
Ooh, I should be running  
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

Benny bobbing his head to the bet, pointed at Camila, so she could lay down the new second verse she had just written.

Locked in the hotel

There's just some things that never change  
You say we're just friends  
But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la  
'Cause you know it's been a long time coming  
Don't you let me fall

Ooh, when your lips undress me  
Hooked on your tongue   
Ooh love, your kiss is deadly   
Don't stop

Shawn completely missed his parts of the verse. He was unable to breathe as she sang, unable to see anything other than her lips moving over the words. He thought he was going to pass out the minute her eyes met his and she sang the word tongue. He had to get a grip, or they would never get this finished.

"Alright cut!" Benny called from the producer's booth. "Let's take a little break, I need to make a call, then we will finish this, hopefully with heart eyes over here's part," Benny said, pointing at Shawn and wagging his eyebrows at him. He got up and headed out the door, the other people in the room following him.

Shawn stood rooted in his spot; not sure his legs would work. He glanced over at her, and he was setting her earphones down. She looked over at him and gave him a shy smile.

"You missed your cue on that last part" she said, trying to tease some of the tension from the room. But she knew better, for the past almost year, every time they saw each other, the tension between them became heavier and heavier. Threatening to explode at any moment.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, then running it through his hair, he smirked at her, finally finding the ability to walk. He moved towards her, keeping their eyes locked together. "You distracted me..." he trailed off, still moving towards her.

She didn't budge as he came closer, every nerve in her body was on high alert, her skin practically aching for him to touch her. Her breathing became labored and she gave him a teasing smile. "What do you mean? I was simply singing the new verse" her voice coming out a lot softer than she intended.

He was now standing in front of her, their bodies only a few inches away from each other. But he didn't dare touch her, not yet. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop once he started. "The new verse is exactly what... was so distracting" their locked gaze becoming a bit more intense. Both of them struggling to take the next breath.

Just then they heard everyone come back into the studio, and they broke the spell that had weaved its way between them. Benny pretended not to notice the change in the sir, or how the two young singers seemed to be devouring each other with their eyes. He simply got every settled back in, and they finally recorded the song.

~ end flashback ~

She brought her eyes back to look at his face. He was beautiful. She brought a hand up to lay against his cheek, gently brushing his hair back and running her fingers through the thick curls. She brought her face closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He woke up just enough to feel her lips on his, and he wrapped an arm around her middle and drug her closer to him. He kept his eyes closed, but returned the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened to him and they both moaned into each other. They weren't in a hurry but took their time tasting each other.

When they finally pulled apart. They both opened their eyes to look at each other, smiling. He hoped he wasn't dreaming, yesterday had happened, and this morning they were here, in her bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. He brought a hand up and brushed some of the hair out of her face, "Camila... I want to do this, I mean... I want... I want to be with you" he finally got out, not sure if she would understand what he was trying to tell her.

She smiled at him, "I think meeting you all those years ago was fate" she whispered, and he gave her a confused look. Ignoring the questions in his eyes she kept going. "Becoming your friend was a choice, but Shawn... falling in love with you was beyond my control..." and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled against her mouth and pulled her into him further, deepening the kiss. They didn't say anything further; they didn't need too. Because this is what they had both been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? Maybe?


End file.
